Amazed
by sign144
Summary: Just a short piece featuring Edward and Bella in the meadow. This is post BD and I thought it would be nice to see the two just enjoying each other. Please read and review.
1. Bella

So I was re-reading the end of Eclipse and I just loved the meadow scene but it somehow seemed incomplete. I liked the idea of Edward and Bella escaping back there after BD and the whole Voltui. So this is my interpretation of what I thought might be a nice little get away. It is kinda a one-shot but I did it in both Bella and Edward's perspective. Hope you like; please review. I love hearing from everyone. I think I'm becoming addicted to them; like my own brand of herion.

As always I don't own any Twilight or its characters. I am just enjoying putting Stephenie Meyer's characters in new places.

_**Amazed**_

**Bella POV**

"Are we there yet?" I asked. Edward was being so strange. He actually had a blindfold on me right now as he ran through the woods.

"Nope." I could hear the laughter in his voice. "You will know when we get there so stop asking."

"You do know that I could run myself?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, silly." He rubbed his face through my hair.

"What about Nessie?" I tried.

"Rose and Em are watching her and she is perfectly find." He told me. "I think Jacob was suppose to stop by later."

"Will we be back by then?" I hedged.

"No hints." He said and I could feel him shake his head.

I remember when I use to wonder how he could concentrate on me and not hit anything as we would run through Forks but now I understood. It was so simple to run now that I was a vampire. It was like breathing.

It still seemed like yesterday since I was changed. True it had been months now but the newness was still there. It had only been two weeks since the Volturi had come and gone and things had returned to normal; whatever normal was. Carlisle was back to work at the hospital, Jake was back home with Billy and in school although how he found time between visiting Nessie I still didn't know, Alice was planning Rose and Emmett's I-have-no-idea-which-number wedding and dragging poor Jasper right along with her, and Esme was just content to have her family back together, whole and happy. Even Charlie seemed to be normal. He had given up trying to understand the new world that I was in and just gone on with believing that Edward and I were just a couple of newlyweds just having fun. There was even talk of my going finally going to Dartmouth next semester since I still wasn't a traditional newborn.

Yes at that moment my life or existence was perfect. I had my family and friends, both new and old, that surrounded me with love, a daughter that was the beyond my wildest dreams, and a husband that I couldn't get enough of. I just couldn't imagine that anything could be better than what I had right now; with the exception of the fact that I still didn't know where Edward was leading me.

"Now are we there?" I asked impatiently.

He just chuckled at me. "Did you know that you are exceedingly impatient?"

"I thought that was one of the things you loved about me?" I turned and ran my tongue slowly up his neck toward his ear and began to nibble lightly.

"Stop or I am going to drop you." I felt his arms stiffen around me.

"You never would." I continued to nibble on his ear. "Although you could let me run myself and we would probably be there by now."

"Nice try."

"Please." I kissed the side of his jaw. I knew how it affected him when I begged. "Please."

"I'm still not going to tell you." He turned and kissed me soundly on the lips. "Just relax we are almost there. Just be good."

"Fine." I pouted. I felt the smile spread across his face. He knew I hated this but it also seemed so important to him so I just leaned into his chest and decided to let him surprise me. Maybe after everything we had been through in our relationship he just need to do something fun. Besides there was nothing I loved more than a smiling and happy Edward; except maybe a smiling and happy Nessie.

I finally felt Edward start to slowdown. I so wanted to ask if we were there but I didn't think he would see the humor in it.

"Aren't you going to ask 'are we there yet'?" He asked as he came to a stop.

"You know you are getting way to close to reading my mind for my comfort." I told him. "Every since I let you in that once it seems like you know exactly what I'm thinking."

"As much as I would like that, love, I still can't read your mind but after all our time together your face speaks volumes to me." He leaned down and kissed me once again.

I felt my feet touch the ground and I knew that we were wherever we were going but I just couldn't break myself away from Edward's mouth to look around and see where we had landed. This was what I loved most about being immortal. Edward kissing me without holding back. Touching me without worrying that I would break any minute. Slowly I could feel my skin start to tingle. I reluctantly drew back, pulling the blindfold off and looked around.

"The meadow?" I asked.

"Our meadow." Edward corrected me.

I loved that he thought of it as ours. "But I could have found this on my own." I told him.

"I know but I like carrying you. I don't get to as much since your change and it felt good to have you in my arms like before." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well that makes sense, I guess."

He leaned down and kissed me again. Would I ever get tired of his lips on mine? As he deepen the kiss I knew there wasn't.

"Do you remember the first time that I brought you here?" He asked.

"Yes although it is a little fuzzy." I said knowing that he knew I did. It had been one of the memories that I had held on to share with him. "I remember every time you have brought me here."

"So you remember the last time we were here?" His hands began to roam across my body pulling me closer to him as his lips started a trail across my neck.

"Yes" I answered breathless.

"Well I was thinking back and I realized that we have some unfinished business from that trip." He whispered against my collarbone.

"Is that true?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

He shook his head next to my skin. "If I recall correctly you stopped me at a very inopportune moment."

I knew what he was talking about but for some reason I felt the need to tease him just a little longer.

"I don't remember that." I lied.

"Really?" He drawled pulling slightly away from me. "You don't remember my being ready to fulfill your little "marriage demand" and deciding that was the perfect time to tell Charlie that we were engaged?"

"Is that how you remember it happening? I smirked at him. "I remember things going a little differently."

"Is that so? Well why don't you enlighten me about your memory, fuzzy as it is." He pulled me down to the ground and wrapped his arms around me drawing my back up to his chest and rested his head in the crock of my neck nuzzling lightly.

"I remember, fuzzy and all, that I had just given in completely to your crazy "marriage demand" when you decided that you didn't want to hold up to your end of the deal."

"Bella, love, if I hadn't wanted to hold up my end of the deal you would be sitting her blushing right now and we wouldn't have our beautiful daughter; so try again." He smiled next to me.

"I guess that is kinda true." I started to turn in his arms. I touched my fingers to my chin. "I remember. I was trying to explain my feelings to you and you dazzled me into slipping this ring on my finger." I reached my left hand out to stroke his face so that he could feel my wedding rings against his jaw.

"Try again. If I had dazzled you then we would have finished what I started that day and there wouldn't be unfinished business now." His eyebrows raised a little and he flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

"Okay but I know that it was your fault somehow." I teased.

"No, love, this one is all you." His hands started to move down my leg.

"It was Alice. Yes it was Alice." I decided to blame my favorite sister. "I knew that if we even tried anything that day to ruin her wedding planning that she would have flown over here and forbid us to even look in the direction of each other until the wedding." I smiled knowingly.

"That might be true, but I told you I would handle Alice." His hands were becoming more insistent and I was running out of will to keep holding him away.

"That you did."

"So are you done trying to tease me or were you going to blame Charlie next?"

"Are you sure you're not reading my mind?" I looked startled.

He said as he rolled me onto my back on the hard ground that felt like feathers next to my marble skin and pulled himself on top of me so that every inch of him was touching every inch of me.

"Trust me it's all in your eyes." He kissed me longingly. "Did I ever tell you that was the first thing I noticed about you?"

"I thought it was my scent and the draw of my blood that first pulled you to me." It was my turn to nuzzle him.

"Yes but it was your eyes that followed me." He leaned his forehead against mine staring deeply into my now light topaz eyes. "They stayed with me no matter how far I ran. In Alaska all I could see was those dark chocolate eyes. Even when I wouldn't speak to you that was what I missed most; looking into your eyes."

"And now that they are more jewel than chocolate?" I held my breath. There was nothing that I lost about him when I changed and I would hate to think that there was something he missed about me.

"I thought it would be different, but I didn't think it would be like this." He kissed me again drawing back with a huge smile on his face. "It is so much better. Seeing your eyes look up at me and knowing that everything I thought I wouldn't be able see in them is still there. All the humor, embarrassment, fire, and especially love."

"That is what I have always seen in yours." I told him.

There was no need for any word after that. I was done teasing him as his hands found the buttons of my shirt and slowing slipped each one from their clasp. I reached for his shirt only to find that somehow he had pulled it off without ever breaking his kiss. It was amazing to think that this beautiful angel would always be mine. I felt rest of my clothes slowly fall away. I rolled on top of him and felt his hard marble body under me before he quickly rolled back on top of me.

"I love you Edward more today than ever before." I said locking my eyes into his so that I knew he would see everything I was feeling.

He swallowed hard. "There are no words strong enough to express how much I love you." He said solemnly as we became one.

This was how it would always be. This is what I had always known. That we would be this happy. His body and mine, His heart and mine, and your souls touching forever. As I moved with him I knew it had all been worth it. James, Victoria, Jake, the Volturi. It had all been worth it. To end up like this in our meadow and to be able to feel all of him and be able to be with him like this. Forever didn't seem long enough. Even eternity seems like a short time to spend with this wonderfully, amazing man who happened to love me.

I shuttered around him and knew that I was whole. I would always be whole as long as his arms were around me. He looked down at me with all the love that I felt and my favorite crooked smile on his beautiful face.

"Did you like your surprise?"

"What do you think?" I rolled on top of him and there were no other words.


	2. Edward

This is Edward's look at the same scene. Enjoy.

As always I don't own any Twilight or its characters. I am just enjoying putting Stephenie Meyer's characters in new places.

_**Amazed**_

**Edward POV**

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked again. I knew she hated surprises but I just couldn't help myself. I even tied a blindfold around her face.

"Nope." I laughed softly. "You will know when we get there so stop asking." I tried to scold but this was my Bella so it came out more as an endearment.

"You do know that I could run myself?" I knew that she loved to run but I just couldn't resist carrying her.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, silly." I rubbed his face through my hair.

"What about Nessie?" She tried.

"Rose and Em are watching her and she is perfectly find." I told her. "I think Jacob was suppose to stop by later."

"Will we be back by then?" She hedged.

"No hints." I said shaking my head. Man, she hated surprises.

I remember when she use to get so scared as I ran through the woods. I had tried so hard to keep her from this existence but now that we were here together I couldn't imagine not knowing that I would have her for always.

I knew that we needed this. Yes all the threats were finally behind us and we could simply enjoy each other and that had been my inspiration for today. I knew that things were going to be so normal from now on and I couldn't wait. It seemed like a rollercoaster ride since Bella had first walked into that classroom and into my heart. I couldn't know then that we would find our way together and end up spending eternity together. Yet here we were. She had blessed me with a perfect daughter and more love than I ever thought a monster like myself ever deserved and we could move on into the next chapter of our life. We could actually make plans for our future. We were a family. More than with my siblings or my parents. This was something that was just mine. I didn't have to envy what everyone around me had because I had more than my not beating heart could hold.

"Now are we there?" She interrupted my musings.

All I could do was chuckled at her. "Did you know that you are exceedingly impatient?"

"I thought that was one of the things you loved about me?" She turned and ran my tongue slowly up my neck toward my ear and began to nibble lightly. How did she get blood to boil in my body when I knew that it wasn't pumping in my system anymore?

"Stop or I am going to drop you." My arms stiffen around her.

"You never would." She continued to nibble on my ear. "Although you could let me run myself and we would probably be there by now."

"Nice try."

"Please." She kissed the side of my jaw. She was pulling out all the stopped. She knew how her begging got to me. I would give her anything. "Please."

"I'm still not going to tell you." I had to turn and kissed her soundly on the lips. We were so close and I my body could feel it. "Just relax we are almost there. Just be good."

"Fine." She pouted. I smiled down at her face. It was so stubborn and I knew that she hated not knowing where we were headed. Still I couldn't put her down. Not only did she feel amazing in my arms but I was having too much fun. This was how it was suppose to be. This is how it would be from now on. My little family. I would do anything to make sure that Bella, Nessie, and I spent forever just having fun.

I started to slowdown. I looked down at her face waiting for her to ask are we there yet. It was written all over her expression.

"Aren't you going to ask 'are we there yet'?" I asked teasing her as I stopped.

"You know you are getting way to close to reading my mind for my comfort." Her pout deepened. I knew she loved that I couldn't read her mind no matter how much it frustrated me. "Every since I let you in that once it seems like you know exactly what I'm thinking."

That had been amazing. Being able to look into her mind for the first time had been one of the highlights of my existence since she had come into my life. "As much as I would like that, love, I still can't read your mind but after all our time together your face speaks volumes to me." I leaned down and kissed her once again.

I put her feet on the ground. As much as I loved holding her I knew it was torturing her not knowing where we were but I couldn't break my lips away from hers. I swear if we didn't have to pretend to be human and lead a normal life I could spend eternity just kissing her.

I kissed her without holding back. It was one of the best things about Bella being immortal. I didn't have to hold back anything from her anymore. She use to be so fragile but now I could kiss her that way I had always wanted to. Slowly she started to draw back and pulled the blindfold off looking around.

"The meadow?" She asked looking a little disappointed.

"Our meadow." I corrected her trying not to let it show how her disappointment affected me.

"But I could have found this on my own."

I lightened up. She was just annoyed that I had blindfolded and carried her. Yep, everything was written on that face. "I know but I like carrying you. I don't get to as much since your change and it felt good to have you in my arms like before." I wrapped his arms around her waist loving the feel as she leaned into me.

"Well that makes sense, I guess."

I leaned down and kissed her again. Even though her blood wasn't a temptation for me anymore she was still just as addicting to me. The feel of her lips on mine and her body in my arms was better than her blood ever could have been.

"Do you remember the first time that I brought you here?" I asked.

"Yes although it is a little fuzzy." I knew that she had. It had been one of the memories that she had shared with me. "I remember every time you have brought me here."

"So you remember the last time we were here?" My hands began to roam across her body pulling her closer to me as my lips started a trail across her neck. It had been right after she had agreed to let Alice plan our wedding. The day after she had chosen me over Jacob and anyone else. It was the day that I realized that I was done fighting the inevitable. The day that I knew I needed her with me more than anything else in the world.

"Yes." She answered breathless.

"Well I was thinking back and I realized that we have some unfinished business from that trip." I whispered against her collarbone. I had almost made love to her that day and I had spent months remembering that moment. Today no one would stop me not even Bella. I would have my wife in our meadow and it would be more perfect than even my memories of what almost happened here.

"Is that true?" I heard the smile in her voice.

I shook his head next to her skin. "If I recall correctly you stopped me at a very inopportune moment."

"I don't remember that." She was lying. Even without the blush she till was one of worst liars I had ever seen.

She was teasing me and I knew it but it felt so good to just be with her without some danger hanging over us.

"Really?" I drawled pulling slightly away from her. "You don't remember my being ready to fulfill your little "marriage demand" and you deciding that was the perfect time to tell Charlie that we were engaged?"

"Is that how you remember it happening? She smirked at me. "I remember things going a little differently."

"Is that so? Well why don't you enlighten me about your memory, fuzzy as it is." I pulled her down to the ground and wrapped my arms around her drawing her back up to my chest and rested my head in the crock of her neck nuzzling lightly. I could wait for her. I would let her have her fun but this little trip of ours was only ending one way.

"I remember, fuzzy and all, that I had just given in completely to your crazy "marriage demand" when you decided that you didn't want to hold up to your end of the deal."

"Bella, love, if I hadn't wanted to hold up my end of the deal you would be sitting her blushing right now and we wouldn't have our beautiful daughter; so try again." I smiled letting my lips rest in her hair.

"I guess that is kinda true." She started to turn in my arms and touched her fingers to her chin. "I remember. I was trying to explain my feelings to you and you dazzled me into slipping this ring on my finger." She stroked her left hand on my face so that I could feel her wedding rings against my jaw.

"Try again. If I had dazzled you then we would have finished what I started that day and there wouldn't be unfinished business now." I raised my eyebrows little and flashed her my crooked smile that I now knew that she liked.

"Okay but I know that it was your fault somehow." She teased. If would speed this up I would agree with anything she said. I had called her impatient but I was the one losing control.

"No, love, this one is all you." My hand started to move down her leg trying to give her a hint that I was about done with her little game.

"It was Alice. Yes it was Alice. I knew that if we even tried anything that day to ruin her wedding planning that she would have flown over here and forbid us to even look in the direction of each other until the wedding." She smiled up at me clearly not taking my hint.

"That might be true, but I told you I would handle Alice." My hands were becoming more insistent and I was quickly pulling her closer to me.

"That you did." She said leaning her perfect body into me. I decided that I was at the end of my control.

"So are you done trying to tease me or were you going to blame Charlie next?"

"Are you sure you're not reading my mind?" She looked startled.

I rolled her onto her back on the hard ground and pulled myself on top of her touching every inch of myself to her body. I wanted to make sure that she knew how much I wanted her.

"Trust me it's all in your eyes." I kissed her longingly. "Did I ever tell you that was the first thing I noticed about you?"

"I thought it was my scent and the draw of my blood that first pulled you to me." She nuzzled my throat.

"Yes but it was your eyes that followed me." I leaned my forehead against hers and staring deeply into her beautiful now light topaz eyes. "They stayed with me no matter how far I ran. In Alaska all I could see was those dark chocolate eyes. Even when I wouldn't speak to you that was what I missed most; looking into your eyes."

"And now that they are more jewel than chocolate?" She looked at me hesitantly. When would she finally see how beautiful and amazing she is? Didn't she know that I was so lucky that she chose me?

"I thought it would be different, but I didn't think it would be like this." I kissed her again drawing back with a huge smile on my face willing her to see all that I felt for her. "It is so much better. Seeing your eyes look up at me and knowing that everything I thought I wouldn't be able see in them is still there. All the humor, embarrassment, fire, and especially love."

"That is what I have always seen in yours." She said quietly.

I couldn't speak. This was my Bella, my love, my heart. How could I not kiss her, touch her after that. I don't know how I didn't rip the clothes from her body in my rush to show her all that she made me feel. I couldn't stop kissing her. It was a compulsion that I never wanted to be cured from. She rolled on top of me but I had to have her under me. I needed to have her legs wrapped around me and be able to look deep into her eyes, as deep as my body could go. I felt her body crush under me and it was all I could do not to find my release right then. She thought that she wasn't soft anymore. Nothing could be further from the truth. She was the softest thing ever.

She pulled back. "I love you Edward more today than ever before." She said locking her eyes into mine and I could feel her love for me pulsing out toward me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't wait any longer to be with her. To be as close to her as I could possibly be.

I swallowed hard needing her to understand what her words had meant to me. "There are no words strong enough to express how much I love you." I told solemnly as we became one.

I felt her contract around me. It was like coming home to a new beginning. As we moved in harmony I knew it would always be like this. That I could never get enough of her. A hundred years from now she would still be able to touch my heart the same as she did now. Everything that we had faced had just made this moment so much better. Knowing that I could give myself to her freely, holding nothing back, made this more perfect than I had expected. She was mine and would always be mine as I was always hers. And she had been right; one lifetime would not have been enough. I wasn't sure eternity would be enough. This was my angel and even if I did or didn't have a soul didn't matter. She was my heaven and as long as I could spend forever with her by my side then I would always consider myself blessed.

She shuttered around me and I felt whole. I would always be whole as long as she in arms right where she had always belonged. She looked up at me with all the love that I felt and I could do nothing but smile at her beautiful face.

"Did you like your surprise?" I couldn't help asking.

"What do you think?" She rolled on top of me and there were no more words.

* * *

AN: I hope you loved this as much as I loved writing it. I know it's short but I didn't see the need to interrupt Bella and Edward's moment any longer.

As always review and let me know what you think.


End file.
